Cooking Guide by Jackofalltaru
14-17 Apple Juice = Faerie Apples x 4 + Water Crystal 14-20 Selbina Butter = Selbina Milk + Rock Salt + Ice Crystal(You will be using butter for future synths 20 20-22 Baked Popoto = Popoto + Selbina Butter + Fire Crystal 22-29 Insect Ball = Millioncorn + Little Worm + Distilled Water + Earth Crystal 22-30 Pineapple Juice = Kazham Pineapple x2 + Water Crystal 30-32 Roast Trout = Shining Trout + Rock Salt + Fire Crystals 32-35 Fish Broth = Bastore Sardine x4 + Water Crystal 35-40 Melon Juice = Thundermelon + Watermelon + Water Crystal 37-42 Pie Dough = San d'Orian Flour + Selbina Butter + Rock Salt + Water Crystal 42-45 Fish Broth(yes again) = Bluetail x2 + Water Crystal 45- 50 Grape Juice = San d'Orian Grapes x4 + Dark Crystal 50-54 Egg Soup = Lizard Egg + Black Pepper + Rock Salt + Distilled Water + Fire Crystal 50-55 Beaugreen Saute = Beaugreens + Selbina Butter + Fire Crystal 54-55 Egg Soup = Bird Egg + Black Pepper + Rock Salt + Distilled Water + Fire Crystal 55-60 Yagudo Drinks = Buburimu Grape x 3 + Yagudo Cherry + Dark Crystal(I cannot stress enough how vital it is, if you wish to make money, that you purchase these ingredients at NPC, this recipe will make you a lot of gil, but not if you pay AH prices. They sell fast and often.) 60-64 Melon Pie = Bird Egg + Pie Dough + Cinnamon + Maple Sugar + Thundermelon + Fire Crystal 64-68 Colored Egg = Bird Egg + San d'Orian Carrot + LaTheine Cabbage + Distilled Water + Fire Crystal 68-72 Pear au Lait = Derfland Pear x 2 + Honey + Selbina Milk + Water Crystals(they sell well at AH) 72-77 Navarin = Olive Oil + Black Pepper + Popoto + Mithran Tomato + Wild Onion + Rock Salt + Giant Sheep Meat + Distilled Water + Fire Crystal(This recipe is a lot of ingredients for my taste, but it sells well at AH and most times the items are easily obtained from NPC, Great Ninja Food) 77-81 Pamama au Lait = Pamama x 2 + Honey + Selbina Milk + Water Crystal(sells like crazy at AH) 86 Marron Glace = Maple Sugar + Chestnut x 2 + Grape Juice + Dark Crystal 86-90 Rolanberry Pie = San d'Orian Flour + Gelatin(this is the hard part to find) + Selbina Milk + Pie Dough + Bird Egg + Maple Sugar(told you to stock up) + Rolanberry + Fire Crystal 90-94 Tonosama Rice Ball = Tarutaru Rice + Pamtam Kelp + Flint Caviar + Rock Salt + Distilled Water + Fire Crystal(Great SAM food) 90-95 Rice Dumpling = Bamboo Stick + Coral Fungus + Dhalmel Meat + Distilled Water + Maple Sugar + Rock Salt + Sticky Rice + Fire Crystal(Requires level 15 Woodworking) 94-97 Sea Bass Croute = King Truffle, Grape Juice, Zafmlug Bass, Sage, Lizard Egg, Pie Dough, Mhaura Garlic, Rock Salt(this replaces Tavnazian Tacos)not a great AH seller, but it does pop up as a guild item. 99-100 Cursed Soup = Honey + Royal Jelly + Distilled Water + Persikos + Kitron + Water Crystal(This is a tough one, you have to farm the Jelly from Death Jackets in Crawlers Nest and the Kitron and Persikoes sell fast at AH, but when you see that 100 pop up, it will have been worth it Category:Cooking